It's Not Your Fault
by xxAisuki143xx
Summary: yeah. my second fan-fic. Based after FFI and Suzuno together with Nagumo has entered the Raimon Eleven. contains a slight yaoi  boyxboy . so, don't like don't read. R&R Okay :D no flame please.


**Writer-chan: yeah... the second fan fic *dancing like a maniac* okey, gomen gomen... i was just to excited about it.. ow YES!**

**Burn: i-i-it's about us... again?**

**writer-chan: yes, of course... i _LOVE _it when both of you_ together.. _uishishishi**

**Gazel: o-kay... i don't know why she's just a little too much. But She didn't own this awesome Inazuma Eleven or the cast. Or else, she'll turn this into... *shivering* something that you guys wouldn't ever expect...**

**Writer-chan: into the story! ^w^/ This story based on after FFI and Gazel-sama and Burn-sama have entered Raimon Eleven. Gomen if it contains to many OOC and Yaoi (boyxboy) scents. fufufu... =.=/**

* * *

><p>"Suzuno-kun, we're going to the field right now." Otonashi said while holding the knob of the door, waiting for the silver head who is sitting on the bench, fastening his soccer shoes laces.<p>

"Yeah, go on first, miina. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said before throwing a smile to the manager. Otonashi nods and closed the door before she went away.

Then, here he is, sitting on the bench. All alone in the locker room, which is quite spooky when he is alone, he felt. But he is actually waiting for someone. The only _person_ that could make his hard felt guilty all the time. Actually, he couldn't sleep last night because of _that_ person.

"Where are you, Haruya?" he asked himself while looking at the mirror which is hung in front of him.

_Flashback_

_It was a freaking hot day he ever felt that day. Hiroto, Ryuuji, Haruya and he himself is making they're way back to the Sun garden after a long day practicing with their teammates, no other that the Inazumas. Ryuuji and he almost faint because of that weather are killing them._

_"Fuusuke, are you okay" Nagumo said with a concern look._

_"Need some help, Midori-chan?" Suzuno heard the neko mini-like hair asked his buddy, or should be called 'boyfriend'._

_"Nah- I'm fine, Hiroto-kun" the greenhead replied._

_Just then, Hiroto spot an ice-cream place. They ran to the ice-cream carriage. After a serial deal, Suzuno paid for the five scoops of ice-cream all by himself._

_"Fuusuke, don't you think that it was just too much?" the tulip-head asked when they sat under the shade of the tree which gave Suzuno a great pleasure as he really can't stand the heat._

_"No." he coldly said as he took a bit of his ice-cream(s)._

_Just before he want to took the second one, Nagumo, who is sitting on his left side bite his ice-cream._

_"Ha-Haruya!" The silver head mad while glaring at the hothead._

_"Nani? I just want to test it?"_

_"But it was my favorites we we're talking about" Suzuno's left eye is twitching._

_"uh-.." right before the red head wanted to open his mouth for the defense himself; the silver headed kid set him flying a few meters away with a one single punch. The redhead's nose is bleeding._

_"Ouch-.." Nagumo screamed in pain, holding his bleeding nose._

_The guilt filled Suzuno as he saw his best friend like that. He gets up from his seat and walk towards Nagumo. But right before he about to touch Nagumo,_

_"Don't! Don't ever try to... T-To put your hands on me! EVER, you baka!" Nagumo shouts before he turns around and ran away…_

_End o flashback_

Until today, he got no idea where Nagumo was and he hates it when they were fighting each other. He knew that Burn also hate it and he get it that Burn was just joking around like the hothead always did but he don't know why did he get so emotional back then. And right now, he really wants to apologize.

"That Fuusuke… Ouch, my head." Suddenly the silver headed heard the voices that he missed. And he knows who owns it.

"Haruya!" He almost shouts of excitement but he quickly covered his own mouth. His mind is completely full of ideas about how to cheers Nagumo up. Then, he hides himself behind the locker room's door and waiting for Nagumo.

As soon as Nagumo entered the locker room, Suzuno close the door and locked both of them inside the tiny spaced locker room.

"What's on your mind now, girly looking guy?" Nagumo asked with a smirk while holding his head.

_Haruya._ Suzuno was quite shock when he saw Nagumo's face. He redhead got a scratch mark on the cheek and bleeding lips. His arms and thigh full of dark blue bruises. And he got an eye bags under each of his eyes.

"H-Ha-Haruya… w- what's up with those scratch marks and bruises?" the silver head said as he approaching Nagumo. There a pity on his face towards Nagumo and a very guilty feeling surrounds him.

"Huh- you didn't have to make a face like thaaaaaaaaatta, Oooouuuchh!" suddenly Suzuno touched Nagumo's bleeded cheek.

"What's your idea? It's hurt you know?" Nagumo pushed Suzuno with the left hand while his right hand was on the scratch mark. There's a tear in his golden eyes. Suzuno felt really guilty for his own action. But really, he was just feeling sorry for Nagumo.

"I-I just felt s-sorry for you" Suzuno said with a bangs covered his face. He had tears in his eyes but he would never let Nagumo see it.

"Well, you don't have to. I'm fine and it was very _thanks_ to you" Nagumo said and gave Suzuno another smirk.

Then, Suzuno got up and ran away from the locker room. He cannot hold on his tears any longer. He ran as fast as he could, leaving Nagumo behind, to the orphanage house and into his room. There, he cried out all of his tears.

_Meanwhile at the locker room._

Nagumo was still standing there like an idiot in the locker room, facing the door that Suzuno used to dodge out from the room.

"What a crying baby" he sighed. But just at once, he feels like his chest is burning, wanted to explode. It was really hurting him inside out. He put his hands on his chest. The pain was still there.

Then, he saw Suzuno's bag. The silver headed forgot to take it along as he ran away. Nagumo took the bag and hug it, hoping that the pain which is killing him recovered. Surprisingly, it worked and the pain was totally gone.

"Fuusuke" he called the block head's name with slow and passionate voice.

_Meanwhile in Suzuno's room._

"God Damn, where is my bag?" Suzuno asked himself as it relies to no answer. Then, he remembered that he left it in the locker room. He was reeling on his feelings and totally forgot to bring it with him. "Damn, damn, damn it" He scratch is head and throw his body on his bed. Just then, he slept really soundly.

_Back at the locker room_

Nagumo decided to open Suzuno's bag and check it. A minute later, he founds Suzuno's diary. He put it aside. He searched again but he found nothing interesting. So, he put all Suzuno's stuff back into the bag except for the diary. He lifts it and…. There, a dozen pictures of him fall from the book. It was all about him. _All a bout him…_

"Why is it about… _me_?" he said as he read Suzuno's diary while holding the pictures.

(AN: gomen got no idea for the contents. Any idea please pm me ^w^/)

He then put the diary into the bag and to theSunGardenand open up Suzuno's room. There, he saw the silver headed boy… sleeping flawlessly… and he was so cute. Nagumo then decided to shuts the door… very slowly… he really doesn't want to awake Suzuno up. He went to his own room for a wash before he realized that the bag was still in his grip. He is face palmed.

"Maybe next morning" he said as he sighed.

00*00*00

It's an hour past midnight. Suzuno really can't sleep. He slept like a baby this evening and now he just couldn't sleep. In addition, he also missed his dinner for tonight. So he wanted to make some sandwiches or something at the kitchen.

As for Nagumo, he really couldn't sleep as he always remembered about the pictures and Suzuno's diary. _I shouldn't have read that_. He scolded himself.

He turns to the left side, but then twirled its body to the right, then back to the left, and finally he stop and stared at the ceilings. **He really couldn't sleep**!

"Ah, maybe I should calm myself down at the first place…" he gets up from the bed and saw Suzuno's bag.

"Maybe I should bring this thing too." He told himself and thinking about gave it back to Suzuno after a warm chocolate drink. He went to the kitchen as well.

_Meanwhile at the kitchen_

Suzuno just finish his meals. So, he decided to take a rest for a while before he went to sleep.

At the same time, Nagumo arrived at the kitchen and he saw this human figure that is standing... well actually stops in front of him.

Suzuno just stood there like a stump as he too saw Nagumo just right in front of him. He could feel his body is shivering, thought that he didn't know the reason why...

"Err... w-what are you doing here?" the silver head asked. Both silver head's and the other boy's face was in deep red. Thank god that the light was a little dim.

Nagumo puts Suzuno's bag on the couch (AN: well, he actually throws it) and start to walk towards the kitchen-were Suzuno is. "I just wanna have some drinks" the charripu said without looking at Suzuno

"Owh- okay then..." the silver head said and went for the living room. Then there's a short silence.

_1 minute passes by_

_5 minutes_

"Hey, Haruya... Does your head still hurt?" The silver head asked the charripu with a concern look once again showed on his beautiful teal eyes and at the same time has broke the silence between them.

"Nope" Nagumo said slightly. He was just finished his drinks.

Then, he went to the living room and saw Suzuno is sitting on the couch, holding his knees tightly and buried his face on it.

Nagumo walks towards the blockhead and standing in front of him. There's a silence... again.

_Well... here we go._Nagumo thought himself. Well you see, he's actually felt a bit guilty. No. VERY GUILTY for himself for scolding Suzuno back at the locker room just because the blockhead worries about him. It's kinda nonsense.

"F-Fuusuke..." Nagumo called. Suzuno slowly rose up his head as he heard his name been called. He took a look on Nagumo whom standing in front of him. Nagumo took a really deep breath but he doesn't know what o how to begin. The pictures, diary, bag... _Everything!_

"Well... I-I'm very very sorry about wha-" suddenly Suzuno get up from the couch and put his index finger on Nagumo's lips.

"Shh... shh... you don't have too-" he paused for a moment when Nagumo cupped his face. The hothead's hand is playing with Suzuno's cold yet sot lips. Suzuno felt very safe at the moment as Nagumo was standing by his side. Then he continued with his speech. "As I said you don't have to say sorry because it was all my fa-"

Suddenly Nagumo kissed Suzuno on the lips, but it was just a slight one. Nagumo then broke it apart. Suzuno was stunned.

"No, I wouldn't accept it. It was my entire fault. I knew that you were crying just now and I fell really bad about it"

"Well, I'm sorry t-"

And again, Nagumo shuts Suzuno up with pressing his hot lips against the teal eyes' cold one. And this time it was full of passionate and desire. Nagumo hug Suzuno by the blockhead's waist, bringing him closer in his embrace, just like he won't let Suzuno go just like forever.

Suzuno was quite shock at the first place and his eyes widened. But seconds later, it went half-closed and as he put his hand behind Nagumo's head and deepening the kiss. He moved his lips around and around Nagumo's. Then, Nagumo bite his lower lips but he doesn't seem to care. The hothead pulls his hip which make serial morns let out from his pretty lips, and at the moment, Nagumo force his tongue to enter the teal eyes' mouth and travel all around it. He could felt the warm of Suzuno's. And he _likes_ it. It feels like heaven for both of kiss ended up with both of them break it up mostly caused by the lack oxygen condition just now. They were gasping for air.

After the kiss ended, Suzuno raised up his head and realized that both Nagumo and him was lying on the couch, his body is on top of Nagumo's. His face suddenly turns deep red, as red as Nagumo's hair. He quickly gets up from Nagumo. He didn't even remember when they fell on the couch.

"Eh... W' sup?" Nagumo asked. He is still breathing heavily. Suzuno too.

"Hey where is my bag?" the teal eyes not answering the golden orbs' question, but he throw question in.

"There..." Nagumo points at another couch in front of them. Suzuno quickly took the bag and hug it tightly.

"I'm going upstairs." He exclaimed without looking at the golden orbs.

_1 second_

_2 seconds_

"Hey, Fuusuke... We just did the... Don't you think that we could...?" Nagumo got up from the couch and hug Suzuno's waist from the back and put his chin on the blockhead's shoulder. Like he was saying 'Please don't leave me alone'

"Don't be such a pervert." Suzuno said and continues his way to he stairs. Nagumo let go of the hug... but a moment later, he ran as fast as he could and grab Suzuno's totally precious bag and make his way to his room.

"Hey, it's mine!" Suzuno shouted but he didn't have this feeling of catching Nagumo. He knew that the hothead would return it back. Then, he gets to his room and lands his cute hip on the bed.

A minute later, Suzuno felt something weird. He could feel his own chest is burning. It was really hurt. And his mind was thinking about... Nagumo. What is this feeling? He really can't hold this pain anymore. But then, he realized something.

He ran out from his room and towards the one and only, Nagumo's. He opened the door. It wasn't locked. There, he saw his love -Nagumo- is sitting on the bed, stretching his hands, waiting for Suzuno. There's no sign of shock on his face at all, but not the silver head.

"Haru-kun!" The silver head shouted with tears tripping down his creamy tone cheeks. He ran towards Nagumo and into the hothead's embrace. Nagumo fall back-first on the bed with Suzuno on his top.

"What's taking so long?"

"Haru-kun, I-I-I really love you! Really really love you." The silver head said hugging Nagumo tightly and so did Nagumo.

"Well, I guess we're the same..." Nagumo throws a smile that melts Suzuno once again when he kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer-chan: hahahaha *still dancing like a maniac*<strong>

**Burn: so this is the ending? *look at Gazel-sama***

**Gazel:*Blushes badly and have a serious nose bleeding***

**Burn: eh... what's wrong?**

**Chisai-chan: bcuz Mineko-chan let him read the real plot... *came from nowhere***

**Burn: Gaaaaahhhh! *faint because of shocked***

**Writer-chan: yup, that's right.. the real plot contains to many yaoi. fufufu...**

**Chisai-chan: you are still the same... like always...**

**Writer-chan: i know... i know... *continues the conversation***

**Kazemaru: well as you see, writer-chan has no idea for the diary... got any idea please PM her. And please review you guys. The constructive one was so much appreciated.**

**Writer-chan: Thanks, Ichi-kun... ^w^/**

**Kazemaru: No problems *wink***


End file.
